Dazzled
by JinxWings
Summary: Billy gets the guys tickets to go see a Dazzler concert, because Kate and America kicked them out of the ship.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy was bored. Teddy knew this because he was being pelted by crumpled newspapers from all directions. He couldn't blame him. They were all bored after Kate and America had kicked them out for "some quality girl time" ("But it's my ship!" complained Noh-Varr as Kate shooed them down the gangway). Billy had been very un-Billy like and teleported away to who knows where as soon as the girls decided they wanted the ship to themselves. David, for his part, had let them all come to his apartment. But there to do but play with technology, if you were into that. Noh-Varr was. He immediately hacked one of the many computers to play his music. David immediately locked himself in his room, presumably with more computers. That left Teddy with Tommy, his boyfriend's extremely hyper sort-of twin.

"SowheredoyouthinkBillywent?" Tommy said at a speed to fast for Teddy to comprehend.

"What?"

"Where do you think Billy went?" Tommy said, slightly slower than last time.

"For the last time, Tommy, I have no idea," Teddy replied, exasperated. "Why don't you go run and check?"

"I already did. He's not at his parent's place, Dr. Strange's place, the Avenger's mansion, that comic store he likes a lot for some reason, or anywhere else it would be logical for him to go." Tommy flopped down on the couch next to Teddy. "He's probably off doing some fun heroic-y thing while we're stuck here listening to Noh's stupid folk music."

"Hey!" complained Noh-Varr. "It's country, not folk, and you would find that it's amazing if you were to actually slow down and listen to it."

"I can't slow down. Literally. This conversation has taken me half an hour in the time it has taken you what, half a minute?" Teddy sighed. This is going to be a long night. But suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar burst of blue.

"Maybe I can help to alleviate some of your boredom?" his boyfriend said. Teddy looked up at Billy, and saw the mysterious smile on his face and was once again reminded of how God-damn cute his boyfriend was. With Billy's hair slightly windswept from teleporting and his eyes slowly returning from cerulean to their normal brown, Teddy never wanted to kiss him more. So, when Billy sat down next to Teddy on the couch, that's exactly what he did.

"It's almost as if I weren't sitting there first," Tommy grumbled, reluctantly moving over. Billy ignored him.

"Guess what I got us?" the mage asked, reaching into his pocket for a few pieces of paper.

"Another multidimensional parasite?" Tommy said sarcastically. Billy scowled.

"Ha, ha Tommy. Hilarious. No, I- "

"ARE THOSE DAZZLER TICKETS?" exclaimed Noh-Varr, very enthusiastically. Billy sighed, clearly disappointed at not having been able to make a dramatic reveal.

"Yeah."

"How in the multiverse did you get those?" Noh-Varr asked again, more restrained than last time, having accidentally knocked over a chair in his excitement.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," responded Billy smugly.

"You're no fun," said Tommy. "But to be fair, neither is David's apartment."

"Hey!" said David, offended. He had walked into the room just in time to hear Tommy's comment. "Just because it's not interesting to you does not mean it isn't interesting to me."

"Everything is interesting to you," replied a certain eye-rolling speedster. "Billy, how long till this concert of yours?" Billy checked his watch. Wait. Since when did Billy start wearing a watch? Teddy realized that with everything that's been going on-Mother, Patri-not, all that demiurge business-he and Billy haven't been spending as much time together as Teddy would like.

"Umm, it starts in about three hours," said Billy.

"Sweet! Enough time to go do something other than sitting here!" Tommy said with a grin. In the blink of an eye, Tommy put on his orange-tinted goggles and zoomed out, causing the papers lying on David's many desks and tables to fly about in a panic. As everything started to settle, Noh-Varr put his music back on (Teddy couldn't believe it, but he agreed with Tommy. It was definitely folk, not country) and David sat down in a chair and took out a book titled "The Evolution of the Paper Industry in the 20th Century". It looked incredibly boring, but hey, whatever floats your boat, right? Billy leaned his head back against Teddy's shoulder, and Teddy put his arm around the mage. They were all still bored (except for maybe David), but prepared to wait out the three hours until the so-close-yet-so-far concert.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so thank you all so much for actually reading it. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Avengers nor anything else related to Marvel.**

Billy felt slightly guilty at abandoning the other Young Avengers, but he had no choice. If he didn't find something for the guys to do, Tommy would likely drive everyone insane, or else blow something up. Plus, one of his friends, Megan, had a gig with Dazzler, and she'd been asking him constantly if he and Teddy would come to one of her shows. So, Billy thought, why not now? Besides, rumor was the majority of the Jean Grey school was sneaking out to go see it. What better place was there to spend a Friday night?

"Shit." They were just outside the concert, in civilian clothing, and Billy couldn't find the tickets.

"But they were just there!" he muttered, searching through his pockets. Gah! How could he forget them right before the concert?

"Maybe you left them at David's," suggested Teddy. Of course! They were probably lying abandoned in a crack in David's couch. Billy smiled gratefully up at his boyfriend.

"Where would I be without you?" Billy said, before stepping away and disappearing in a blur of blue.

Not everyone's teleporting is the same. Loki's is sort of a soft fading feeling. Nightcrawler's feels like an entire roller coaster over the course of half a second. Billy's gives one the feeling that they are looking across the world. Loki and America tried to explain it to him once. Something about the multiverse? Billy just wished they would explain the whole demiurge thing. They both obviously know about it. America even seems to have a history with the him-the demiurge-Billy? Billy grit his teeth. Time travel sucked. Was it even time travel? Billy had no idea.

David's apartment was just as they had left it, a central living room with a bathroom off to one side and a bedroom off to another. There were two chairs and a couch, none of them in very good condition, along with a flat-screen TV and a couple of tables full of computers and technological junk. There was a small kitchenette near the door, little more than a microwave and a few cabinets. A few books were lying around on the countertop. David was apparently a Harry Potter fan. Billy made a mental note to talk to him about that.

Billy walked over to the couch he and Teddy had been sitting on and dug around under the cushions. Where were those damned tickets? He floated the cushions into the air to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Nope. They were nowhere to be found. Billy shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped down onto a nearby chair. Where could they have possibly gone? They hadn't left his pocket since he showed them to the guys!

Wait, Billy thought. Are those…?

He slowly pulled out his hand, and to his amazement, there were the tickets.

"Weird," Billy muttered. He must not have noticed them…but he was sure his pockets were empty! Except for his phone, of course.

Wait. Where was his phone?

"I must be going crazy," Billy laughed, shaking his head. He had probably left it with Teddy. But why would he do that

He decided not to worry about it. After all, he was supposed to be having fun tonight. He was going to a concert that in all likelihood would have a multitude of young superheroes in attendance! What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
